The present invention relates to a multi-function surgical instrument. More specifically, the invention provides a surgical tool actuator assembly for a multi-function surgical instrument.
Currently, multi-function surgical instruments are being utilized by surgeons when performing surgical procedures. These multi-function surgical instruments contain multiple surgical tools within the single instrument which allows the surgeon to perform a procedure without requiring the surgeon to remove and insert multiple instruments within the patient. The incorporation of multiple tools within a single instrument provides efficiencies for the surgeon when performing the procedure.
There are drawbacks, however, with currently known multi-function surgical instruments. Because multiple tools are incorporated into the single instrument, the mechanism of the surgical instrument that is utilized to operate the tools within the instrument can be complex and/or inefficient to use. Thus, the efficiencies that are obtained for a physician by incorporating multiple tools within a single instrument can be negated by the complexities and/or inefficiencies involved with operating the tools of the instrument.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a multi-function surgical instrument tool actuating assembly that would provide for more efficient use of the tools of the instrument by the surgeon who is utilizing the instrument.